Come see about me
by quinniefabray
Summary: Con la belleza y elegancia de Quinn, el potente talento de Rachel Berry, el encanto de Blaine, el espíritu de Kurt y teniendo a santana y mercedes como sus madrinas, no era para nada sorprendente el hecho de que Tracy Anderson-hummel fuera absolutamente imparable, pero... con un gran don viene una gran responsabilidad... y muchos problemas. Su vida, amores y preocupaciones.


En el momento en que Kurt Kummel y Blaine Anderson decidieron pasar el resto de su vida juntos, jamás pensaron, ni siquiera por un segundo en que la posibilidad de formar una familia fuera posible.

No significaba que no lo quisieran, ambos lo deseaban con fervor, incluso desde su noviazgo y después de la boda, pero era algo que parecía no hecho para ellos. Lo discutieron mil y un veces, pero a pesar de representar un constante vacío y tristeza dentro de su hermoso, hermoso matrimonio, había sido descartado siempre.

Era todo demasiado complicado para pensar; biológicamente y por muy muy obvias razones, les era imposible tener un hijo propio, la idea de la adopción no les convencía del todo, eran años de espera junto con todas las opiniones encontradas del mundo por ser una pareja gay, por no contar con las pocas probabilidades que tendrían de que el gobierno les diera un bebe recien nacido (que era mucho mas comun y probable que se les fuera otorgado algun niño de mas de 5 años), por lo que habrían perdido los primeros años de crianza como padres en la vida de su hijo o hija… No, la adopción no era para ellos. Además de eso, quedaba solo el pensamiento de una maternidad subrogada que por si no fuera poco, conllevaría aún más dificultades para llevar a cabo… ¿de dónde conseguirían una madre lo suficientemente buena que ambos aprobaran? Contratar una agencia era demasiado costoso. Y se negaban muy rotundamente a la idea de elegir a alguien cualquiera, para darle la mitad de sus genes (o tal vez mas ¿Quién sabia? Rachel era prácticamente la viva imagen de Shelby) a su hijo/hija aun no creado, no, eso era algo demasiado importante como para tomarlo a la ligera. Ellos podían intentar con alguien conocido pero ¿quién sería capaz de hacer tan grande sacrificio?

Esa era tal vez su mejor y única opción. Y para ser totalmente honestos, existían noches en las que ambos fantaseaban, mientras se encontraban sentados y muy abrazados en el esponjoso sofá de su casa, quien sería la mejor alternativa.

Quinn era hermosa y sin duda elegante por naturaleza, aunque quedaría en definitiva descartada. Kurt la adoraba y Blaine y ella, eran una especia de mejores amigos en todo el mundo y según Quinn, "el único hombre además de Puck (algunas veces antes que él) con la que ella tendría una relación". Pero ni siquiera él podía imaginarse pidiéndole algo así; después de lo sucedido con Beth. Blaine sabía mucho mejor que el resto lo duro que fuera para ella, y lo mucho que aun la extrañaba aun, por lo que realmente no era una opción.

Rachel era talentosa, la mejor amiga de Kurt y en su opinión la mejor madre sustituta que ellos jamas podrían pedir

\- Por favor , ¿imagina a una hija de Rachel y tuya o mía, criada por nosotros y con Nueva York como su casa? Seria imparable, ¡probablemente reina del mundo o algo así! – había dicho kurt con la excitación desbordando por sus ojos, mientras besaba dulcemente a Blaine.

Rachel probablemente aceptaría en nombre de su amistad, pensaba Blaine, pero con la resiente boda de ella con Jessie, y a pesar de que era adorable ahora y nada parecido a la estúpida persona de antes, no estaban seguros de que estuviera del todo emocionado con la idea de su esposa embarazada con él bebe de alguien más.

Santana y Britanny habrían estado encantadas de serlo, pero con sus ajetreados trabajos y viajando constantemente al menos una vez por semana, dudaban que pudiera ser factible. Y aunque Tina vivía en la ciudad también y estaban seguros que tanto ella como Mike hubiesen aceptado en otro momento… Ella se encontraba ya en su séptimo mes de embarazo, por lo que sería demasiado descortés pedirle entrar en otro tan pronto, sin contar con el hecho de un bebe demasiado asiático. Mercedes no había sido tomada en cuenta, ella era una estrella en su ascenso a la fama, por lo que junto a sus giras mundiales y sus dietas exóticas (¡pero ahora hasta Beyonce mataría por su cuerpo! comento Blaine dándole un punto a su favor) no podían atarla a algo así. Además ella vivía en los Ángeles junto con Sam, por lo que era un no rotundo.

Ellas eran las únicas personas que amaban lo suficiente a Kurt y Blaine como para hacer un sacrificio tan grande, por lo que al descartar a todas y a menos que planearan pedirle a Sue o Emma el favor, estaban totalmente fuera de ser padres por el momento, por mucho que eso doliera.

A kurt le dolía, le dolía pensar en todo el amor que ambos tenían y probablemente jamas pudieran darle algún pequeño o pequeña, odiaba ver los pequeños ojos de cachorro que Blaine ponía cada vez que hablaban sobre ser padres, y por más que él lo negara podía ver el anhelo y la tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que veían a alguna pareja en la calle, cargado a su pequeño hijo o a un padre llevando a su hija en los hombros.

Blaine y Kurt Anderson odiaban profundamente lo injusto de aquella situación, deseaban tanto formar una familia y odiaban que jamas podrían alcanzar ese sueño, o al menos, eso era lo que ellos pensaban….

Esa noche, como muchas otras, mientras se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá, solo fantaseando sobre lo diferente que sería todo si tan solo pudieran agregar un pequeño miembro más a ella. Sus amigos se encontraban, acurrucados de una forma muy diferente alrededor de otro sofá, planeando darles el mejor regalo de sus vidas.


End file.
